A MEMS element comprises a movable portion. When the MEMS is applied to a variable capacitance element, an upper electrode is a variable electrode, and a lower electrode is a fixed electrode. It is possible to vary capacitance by varying a gap between the upper electrode and the lower electrode by static electricity generated between the lower electrode and the upper electrode. In this type of MEMS element (variable capacitance element Z), variation of capacitance should desirably be suppressed to a low level.